Our Responsibility
by CitrusMamba
Summary: Set in the first Amazing Spiderman movie, in the scene "My Responsibility". An alternate take on what could have happened the night Gwen tended to Peter's injuries. Warning- LEMON MAXIMUS. Fluff strewn across as well.


The boy grimaced at the long gashes across his bare chest, as Gwen dabbed the blood away, the worry for her boyfriend written on her face. Peter gazed into her concentrated face and couldn't help but sigh at the beautiful girl that cared enough about him to nurse the wounds he received as he did the duty that felt so important to him. She looked up at him, having heard the sigh, and catching his gaze, smiled. Peter slowly leaned towards Gwen, snaking his head under her golden hair, into her face. They stayed static, their lips lingering centimetres away from each other.

He closed the distance and brushed his lips against hers, as though asking for permission. The gesture brought a smile to Gwen's face, and she ran her fingers up his neck, into his hair, pulling his lips to hers. Their mouths cascaded over one another, passion building and breathing getting heavier. Gwen tentatively brushed a tongue against Peter's lips, and soon their tongues connected, as their lips sought each other. Not breaking the kiss, Gwen got up from her chair and straddled Peter. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her as close as possible, closing the infinitesimal gaps between their bodies. Her hands rested on his unclothed chest, and Peter slid a hand underneath her sweater, and at the feeling of touching the cool, cream skin of her waist, realised with a shudder that she wore only the sweater and nothing underneath. He shifted his other hand as well from on the clothed waist to underneath.

Gwen smirked, "Easy, bug-boy," she whispered, and as Peter chuckled, she bit his lower lip, and the effect was evident as Peter's hands gently tightened around her. Before Peter could react further, she broke the kiss to bite his earlobe gently, before trailing his neck with kisses, making Peter moan, before reclaiming his mouth.

Peter reciprocated with renewed passion, and brought a hand to her face, cupping her cheek. Gwen tilted her head back and moaned as he peppered her neck with kisses, teasingly trailing down. As he brought his hand back to her waist, it brushed against a hardened nipple that he could feel through the fabric, pleasantly surprising him and causing his hand to linger. He broke the kiss and met Gwen's eyes, as though actually asking despite his pent up lust. She responded by kissing him harder, and that was all the permission he needed. He placed a needy hand on her sweater chest, kneading the blissful flesh underneath through the material, and Gwen moaned into the kiss, stroking his battle-hardened stomach and pulling him closer with a hand on his back.

Putting a hand on Gwen's leg, left bare by her cute tiny shorts, Peter meshed against Gwen's mouth, his urgency getting the better of him. He made strokes up Gwen's thigh. Gwen planted tiny kisses around his chest gashes, and both suddenly became still, locking eyes. They seemed to think the same thing. Gwen moved her hips even closer to Peter as he drew Gwen closer to him, his hands on her ass, and suddenly they felt each others' sex despite the layers- Gwen, a hardness against her that made her nether lips feel ferociously fiery, and Peter an engorged mound of softness that his hardness almost sank against, if not for their clothing.

It made either of them all the more fiery, and Peter ran his fingers through her golden-dappled hair, with his face buried in her neck, giving her painfully sweet bites that would last, while Gwen moaned and tilted her bed back. She gently made minute movements with her hips, rocking to and fro, and while they were mere nudges, the sensations the action sent through Peter's hardness under his jeans and her own engorged lips underneath the shorts and tight panties set fire to their blood. Both groaned in ecstasy, and caught each other's gaze, green, almond eyes searching doe brown. Peter whispered, "I love you."

His hands found his way back under her sweater, caressing the skin that he loved. This time, however, he caught the material and lifted it. Gwen raised her arms, complying, and as the sweater slid off and Gwen brought her arms back to her sides, Peter gazed at the cream coloured mounds, dotted with a small brown circle each. He huskily whispered, "you're so beautiful," and with evident urgency grabbed the left breast, massaging it in circles, making Gwen's mouth take the shape of an O, which quickly dissolved as she leaned over the boy she was so hopelessly in love with and kissed him hard, biting his lip and sliding her tongue over his. With a free hand, she took her right breast and kneaded it, consumed by Peter and the sight of him being consumed by her. The sight not only caused Peter to smirk, or get aroused further, but the sight of the girl he loved so much getting lost with him overwhelmed him. He broke the kiss and stared into her perfect face, then smiled, kissing her cute button nose.

Gwen was startled by the abrupt switch from passion to loving affection. Looking into Peter's brown eyes, however, she started to see what he was feeling, and grinned, finding her boyfriend cute for his slow witted realisation of what this love was for both of them. She planted a peck on Peter's lips. "This is beautiful, isn't it. Us."

Peter tucked a stray strand of gold behind her ear, and with a serious expression, said, "It's perfect."

Both crashed into each other once again, a dance of the highest passion- love. Urgency got the better of them and their actions became rougher, surprising them. Peter kissed her neck and made his way downwards to her right breast, and immediately placed his mouth upon it, sucking gently at the mound of ripe flesh and running his tongue over her hardened nipple, making her moan. She bit his earlobe in retaliation, sending pleasure through his veins. Either shuddered.

Placing his mouth on her left breast instead, Peter continued to suck, but slid both his hands to her ass and gently squeezed- she loved the feeling. Either lover sunk into the feeling of being drugged and being either's drug. Gently pulling away, Peter grinned and lifted Gwen as he stood up. Gwen smiled and kissed him, wrapping her legs around his waist. Gwen playfully then tugged at the strands of his hair, pulling him towards the bed, and losing his balance, Peter fell on the bed with her, both laughing. Peter got over Gwen, grinning, and leaning over her, kissed her passionately, enough for either smiles to be replaced with heady looks. Almost in sync, either lover undid the button of each other's shorts and jeans. Gwen pulled Peter close to her by his neck, and as they kissed, reached from underneath him and sneakily snuck a warm hand onto his lower abdomen, hesitating, as not only was it her first time but they had never gone this far. His eyes widened in surprise but he relished her touch. She saw the want in his eyes and, with an unsure face, slid her hands into his jeans, her eyes widening as she felt how hot and hard he was through the fabric of his boxers. She then took a deep breath, to stabilise her shaky, lust-filled ones, and familiarised herself, allowing her palm to rest on it and her fingers to snake around it, making Peter moan into her mouth. "Someone seems to want the Gwen love," she smiled, giggling at how hard he was. Peter blushed in the midst of his moaning, too overwhelmed by the strange combination of shyness and passion to say anything. He kissed her again, deeply, and in sync with the movements of their mouths, her soft hand slid up and down his length over his boxers. A hellstorm of emotions were bursting through Peter's chest, a significant one being awe and admiration for his girlfriend. Underneath him, Gwen smirked into the kiss, sensing what she was doing to her hopeless Spider-boy.

Abruptly, Peter removed her hand and with evident haste, crept downwards, trailing kisses from the valley between Gwen's mounds, along her slender waist and navel, to her lower abdomen. Raising himself slightly, he pulled her shorts from her waist, and as they crossed her ass, Gwen wiggled sensually to get them off. Peter stared in disbelief at how the simple action had disabled his senses. He noticed Gwen biting her lip and giggling, completely aware of the effect it was having on Peter. He grinned and slid the shorts off her smooth legs completely, revealing a tight pair of pink panties, that wound around her hips like they were woven around it. At the bottom of the underwear, Peter saw the lips of her sex, swollen enough from arousal to be visible through the thin cloth, the region thoroughly damp. "Looks like someone wants the Peter love," he smirked, and Gwen made a face- it turned into one of pleasure as he kissed her upper leg, making his way along the inner thigh, close enough to make Gwen's body contort- and then switched to the other thigh, teasing her. He kissed along the skin above the waistband, and Gwen moaned, urgency increasing from the persistent teasing. Finally, he slid the panties off slowly, and his eyes widened with surprise and want at the sight of his lover's sex, bare, smooth, and hot with desire. He'd never done this before, but this was the girl he loved and he was consumed with desire- everything came instinctively. He brushed his lips against her reddened ones- fleeting contact that made Gwen squirm and grab Peter's hair in urgency. He planted a small kiss on the area, sending pleasure coursing through Gwen. He then decided the agonising wait was enough. He placed his mouth on her vagina, kissing it deeply, sliding his tongue into her very wet folds. He pressed his lips, in and around the region, and at the upper part the already groaning Gwen let out a cute squeal- that was her clitoris. Peter went to work, letting his lips and tongue kiss the area inside out, tasting her want and need. Eventually, Gwen's squeals became screams, and as Peter sucked at her clit even harder, Gwen's body arched, a hand on her breast, squeezing it. She orgasmed- Peter felt her walls clench, and saw the girl he loved collapsed in ecstasy, that he'd caused. He understood why Gwen had been so teasing earlier. There was a very good feeling in giving pleasure to the person you love.

Gwen raised her head, all hesitation and inhibition gone. What they had done had somehow not been dirty- it was sensual, it had been an expression of love so intense that she found so much bliss in having these moments with her Bug-Boy. She smiled at Peter, who seemed slightly smug. She got up to her knees, some liquid still oozing from her sex, and bit her lip. Peter scrambled to her at the sight, and they kissed, Gwen's naked curves pressing against his muscles. She pushed him onto the bed once again, and kissing his abdomen, pulled off his jeans. There was a wet spot on his boxers, but neither was there a smirk on her face or redness in his cheeks- they both were now heady with their love and desire, and there was nothing playful about this anymore.

She gave a small, gentle bite at his hardness through his boxers, and felt Peter's hips buck up. She gently pulled off his boxers, and, throwing them aside, grasped the full length of his erection. She kissed the wet tip gently, before stroking it to and fro, making Peter pant increasingly heavily, but stopped when he got close. She then tied her hair in a bun, and giving him a seductive glance, put her mouth over his manhood, letting her tongue and lips give him bliss. Peter had no cohesive thoughts- he'd never had this with anyone before and all of what they were doing tonight was a first time, which bewildered him further. Gwen had let her instincts guide her, and they hadn't let either lover down. As Peter came close to orgasming, she stopped and got over Peter, leaning over him and kissing him sensually. Peter cupped her cheek. She broke the kiss and their eyes met, realising they both wanted the same thing. Peter planted a kiss on Gwen's lips, and she planted a peck on his too. "Should I get protection...?"

"I'm on the pill," Gwen whispered, and snuck along his body, getting slightly lower. The feeling of Gwen's moist folds against his body made him harden even more, and the feeling of Peter's musculature against her sex as she slid down made her even wetter. She raised her hips, and as she lowered herself onto him, he guided himself in, carefully to ensure she didn't suffer too much. She grimaced as her opening broke, and her walls slid down, accommodating his full length. The warmth of her folds caused Peter to shudder in pleasure. Her groin finally met with his, and she leaned over Peter, both kissing in the joy they were about to be one. Peter pulled away and, cupping her cheek, whispered, "Do you want this?" causing Gwen to smile at how stupid her boyfriend could be- the question would have been more appropriate a bit earlier. The pain had faded away and she felt comfortable- she began to rock her hips, and seeing this, Peter gave gentle thrusts too. The pleasure it gave hit them like nothing else could, and they kissed deeply. As their pace became quicker, Peter put his hands through Gwen's hair and whispered, "I love you." Gwen kissed his cheek in return.

Both became lost in the pleasure, and Peter's hands snaked from her waist to her ass, squeezing the cheeks, sending trickles of pleasure that joined the roaring river at her folds. He moved his hands back to her waist, losing himself in her rich skin, almost helping her move.

Gwen then leaned upright, and slowed the pace, in favour of deep, passionate thrusts on Peter, much to his awe. She took his hands and placed them on her breasts, helping him knead them as she did so. Peter leaned back and sighed, then looked back front at his beautiful girlfriend. He took his hands off her mounds and placed a thumb on her clitoris on a hunch, causing Gwen to gasp in pleasure. He rubbed circles into the area, and Gwen squealed. Both got closer and closer to coming. As Peter got close, he grabbed one breast with his free hand and squeezed, furthering both of their pleasure. The tension was unbearable and he came, his seed shot into her. This feeling sent her over the edge, and she leaned over and kissed Peter as her pace quickened and she came too. They gave a few last thrusts.

"Can we stay like this?" Peter asked sheepishly. Gwen gently rolled to her side, next to Peter, making sure to not dislodge from him- it felt good in her as well. "Well, Peter, that happened," she said lovingly, stroking his jaw. "It did," he replied with a smile on his face and a sparkle in his eyes. He opened his mouth, but Gwen placed a finger on his lips and nuzzled into his embrace. And like that they stayed, falling asleep, until the happenings of reality would disturb them the next morning. But until then, they were one.


End file.
